Duo's Birthday Present
by Lee Lee1
Summary: eh... PG13 because it's Shounen ai and I don't think the youngsters want to see that.... It's cute tho! What happens when no one remembers Duo's b-day? Well here is one possibility! Short, but fun! ^_^


2/5/01  
This fic I'm doing because on Monday(febuary 5th) is my birth day! YAY for me! It's not long but it's cute  
shonen ai and it's 1x2 and that's all that counts! ^_^ I hope you like! It's not to well cause it only took me  
20 minutes to write! Gomen! I'm kinda cramped on time now-a-days! I also did a little doodle for this fic  
too. I suggest you look at it after you read the fic if ya don't want to know what happens before you read.   
*......* = thoughts   
Duo looked out the window at the rain as it beat heavily on the panes. He sighed deeply and leaned his  
forehead against the cool glass. *Nice weather you got for me Shinigami. Just what I always wanted for  
my birthday.*   
Duo looked around the room he was sitting in. It was a small bedroom with a few sparse items of  
necessity in it. There were two beds. *Heero.* Duo saw the boy sitting in a chair across the room from  
him. He was reading. He did that a lot now that they were at a school with no electricity in the dorms. The  
small room was lit only by a single oil lamp, it cast about shadows on the walls that seemed to Duo as if  
they were dancing and mocking him. *Damn you. You laugh when I should be laughing at you! I am not  
as week as you are. I can not be easily extinguished with one breath.*   
The braided pilot turned his attention back to the window, just as the sky lit up with lightning and the air  
around him vibrated from the thunder that raced about like it was something you could touch. He started  
for a moment. The sound had caught him off guard and now his heart raced a few paces faster. Another  
heavy sigh reverberated from him after he regained his posture. *What a positively horrible day for a  
birthday. I can't do nothing. I'm sooooooo bored!*   
"Duo?"   
The American looked up in response to see Heero standing an arms length away. *God.... there are a  
few things that I can think of doing while I'm cooped up here all day. Gees, with a body like that I could  
think on a whole hell of a lot of things to do!*   
"Huh?"   
"There is something wrong."   
It wasn't a question but a mere statement. Heero could tell that Duo was acting out of character. Duo  
hadn't jumped up and down in his face yelling about how bored he was. That was a first and it surprised  
even Heero.   
"What do you mean Heero? Because I haven't bothered you all day? Isn't that what you want anywise?  
To be left alone. Why do you ask any ways? Could it be that the all wonderful Heero Yuy is concerned,  
or maybe just lonely?! As perfect as you are you should know that not every human can maintain the  
same composure as you can for 24 hours strait! I'm not as good as you are....."   
Duo's voice died in his throat as he realized he was ranting and he was bitter sounding. Even more he  
could see traces of hurt in Heero's eyes. It was vague, but still there. Duo mentally whacked himself in  
the head.   
"Gees man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I'm just not having a good day and all. You  
understand right? I mean it's like, raining, and I'm bored and you don't talk to me and I can't find anything  
to look at but the rain and the shadows and the shadows make fun of me and I can't even stop myself  
from jumping out of my skin when the thunder surprises me and today is my birthday but I got nothing to  
show for it but......."   
Again Duo's words died in his throat, but this time not because he was rambling, but because Heero's  
lips had shut him up. Heero was engaging himself in a searing passion full kiss that just made Duo want  
to melt into goo right on the spot. The Japanese soldier pulled away slowly and looked deep into Duo's  
soul. That made Duo truly melt. All his anger and frustration flew out the window he was sitting buy all  
just because Heero looked at him with emotion in his eyes.   
"Happy birthday Duo."   
~*~OWARII~*~   
GAH! That sucks...at least compared to everything that you guys write! I try tho, and that's the important  
thing. I got the idea for this because last year my mother was talkin to me as we ate breakfast on my  
birthday, and she didn't know it was my birthday, and she was wondering why I was mad at her and I  
yelled about how it was my b-day and she was so shocked that she forgot. I guess you do loose your  
mind with old age! Oh well.   
Lee Lee...the watersprite that lives underground like a mole(NO! I'm not dead!... I'm just very busy!)   
  



End file.
